Don't Know How to Play
EXP Awarded Roleplay sighed after leaving the twins to their own devices. A slight headache growing from the other spatial warper. He needed to talk to him...her..it. As he took a step, he teleported to where Syn was now. "Look, we need to talk...." He didn't care what she was doing, cause frankly this was long over due. "And no fake facades either..." Shoving Nameless' chest, she glared at him, "Look what you did! I was trying to talk to those guys and you just made them go away by shoving this whole Syn and fake stuff down their throats!! Come on!! Can't you lighten up and enjoy life for once??" she yelled then sighed and bridged her own noce, "Fine, what." She had conceded for the most part. He took the shove, only to step back slightly. A hate filled glare met hers. "They already had a bad feeling about you, which is rightfully so! No matter where you go, you find or planned a way to fuck with it and everyone there. I will lighten up and enjoy life as soon as my duty is done. And as long as their is someone causing mass havoc or mass genocide. As long as people who don't deserve to live are still walking around. My duty is never over. And Sorry to break it to you, but you got placed on it, Syn. I know this is you in a different form, I can feel your spatial data. They are identical." He let out a breath, tilting his head up as to not breath let the stream of air out into his/her's face. He would let them respond to that, seeing how this convo would go. Either still talking to her about this...or give her a chance to redeem himself.. Ruen groaned loudly, "Still!!!! All I wanted to do was give them a little surprise and ask about a freaking ball! Is that so wrong? Have I honestly done anything in this universe that would merit this kind of suspicion? Past aside, I have done literally nothing here so one interaction doesn't need to have you throwing my shit at other people!!! Redeeming myself then must mean nothing!" Done yelling she had moved over to the side and sort of was sitting next to the lake sadly, "Well, it's not like I was trying to hide it. I had even asked you what kind of form I should take next. Do I seem cuter now?" she smiled at him though didn't necessarily expect a pleasant answer back. "You screwed me over, and others, more times then I can count. But Fine. I was in the wrong! Sorry for being vigilant and making sure nothing happens to this world." He gave a sigh and walked over down next to her, falling back and landing on his rear. "If my nose bleed was anything to go by earlier, Yes, yes you are. Speaking of which, why are you commando in such a short skirt anyways?" Shrugging and taking a deep breath as she laid on her head on the grass over top of her crossed arms, she didn't seem like she cared that much about the world and didn't care to be in it really. Sighing she cuddled over to Nameless, "Apology accepted," she said softly and wrapped an arm around him, closing her eyes, "Oh, and it was fun seeing your reaction." He looked down at her as she did before following suit, putting his hat to the side. He rested his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky. He let her cuddle up next to him, his body warmth radiating from him. "Thank you and sorry again...As for that reaction...what do you expect...I saw a very clear and perfect view of your ass...but again..why commando? Just to mess with people? You aren't a prostitute...so that would be out as well." He said poking her side gently. Not unlike Nameless, Ruen seemed to have warmth radiating from her two, and her heart was beating at a normal rate though quickened slightly. She listened to him and was drifting off she was poked and heard her last statement and burst into laughter, "A-are you kidding me? I was only trying to mess with you!! You and I are still kind of bound to each other despite me being human and this time around you're on more equal grounds if you wanted to do anything to my body. So, at least I'm a little fair? You can kill me, or you could fuck me, or both! But I'm a human and a full fledged one so I will be feeling things." She got up slightly and looked around before giggling slightly again and leaning over him and pressing their faces close to each other until she poked him back with the tip of her nose onto his. "You put on that delightful show for me? I am so grateful." He looked at her with a smirk. A slight wink as well. "That's why you look the way you are..you became a human..why? All for fairness. Though killing you once sounded nice...not anymore...and fucking you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't think you could handle me in the first place." He exhaled. "Yeah i know you do." He said as she leaned over and poked him with her nose. "Boop." He said in response. Smiling down at Nameless after booping noises with a smile that seemed not playful or full of some sort of mischief or other intentions, she then pulled away and laughed lightly. "So..." she played with her hair, "How did things end up going with Yami?" It could be that she was trying to strike a nerve, but it seemed like she sounded more curious than anything else. "What do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused at what she said. He leaned up, letting his hair fall around his eyes before moving them away. It was a dream,,,a great one, but a dream none the less. "We went our separate ways after the cafe..and how do you know about...you're syn..well..ruen..you'd know one way or another." Giggling loudly, she covered her mouth and wrapped her arms until her legs as she hugged them, she looked over to the side and you could tell she was blushing. "Oh... that Yami..." she said, blushing further, "He's always had a trick or two up his sleeve. Can't believe he'd follow me after all I've put him through though. Yami's definitely too good a catch for you despite being so small. But hey, don't you have a pet of your own now?" She was referring to the fox he was brushing the other day. He sighed as she giggled to her and laid back down. At this point, he didn't care. Shit like this happened to him often enough. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it off. I don't really care what happened. Nor do i care if he is too good for me." He turned his head towards her before sighing. "Please don't go near Jericho...One is innocent and has done nothing wrong." Ruen continued to laugh it off, "Well, I'm just trying to warn you ahead of time. Just because there are entities in this realm doesn't mean they'll fall for you because you are desirable to some swooney goddess," she laughed a little and looked sad, "Done nothing wrong? Well... not yet at least. Innocence can change." "I realize that, Ruen. Not naive like you may think." He looked up at her and poked her nose. "Can we just have a normal conversation that involved fucking someone over? I would just like a normal life in a world for once..though that was blown out of the water already. So please...can you stay away from one?" He looked up at her, a plea in his tone. Smiling sadly over something that she definitely knew she leaned over to Nameless and pinned him down, getting on top of him in which her actions caused her dress to go up slightly. She gave a warm smile and nuzzled noses with him, "You're not that lucky unfortunately... And either way, you started this whole talk and couldn't let it be normal. So hey, not my fault for talking back. I can't make any promises but I was just trying to figure out who you were going to the ball with~" She smiled was warmly seductive now, "I already know who I'm going with~..." She leaned down and started trailing her lips nearly up his neck to his ear, "I grabbed him a while ago. The most beautiful flower of the garden, absolutely perfect! I was going to ask him after this." "Why such the sad smile, Ruen" He watched as she went to pin him. He sighed a bit and smiled, letting her pin him. He looked down a bit, seeing her skirt go up a bit and he returned his gaze back to her eyes. He closed his eyes as she nuzzled against him. "Oh? Am I not? I lived this long with my situation. Survived gods...I think i am pretty lucky. Well, I have you over me. I am feeling pretty lucky." He smirked up at her, leaning up to boop her with his nose. "Just promise me..stay away from Jericho. I'll do what you wish, just leave one out." He honestly just wanted to keep a constant in his life..so far that has been no one...Gods be damned way is she doing this? Hormones are still annoying and she bloody knows it! "As for who I am going with to the dance...i didn't even know there was one. So As of right now...no one." He answered honestly and tried not to get too heated under the collar by her. "A Florus? Have fun, Hope all goes well." Laughing a little fuller she got completely off and brushed up her dress as she stood up fully and over him still. "You're an ugly human," she said simply. Then then took a step over him and got ready to leave but before she left, she turned slightly, "You don't know how to play." He looked up at her, trying to look up her skirt...damn hormones stop! "Hey, I am pretty sure i am a pretty attractive Human!" He feinted being offended, watching as she walked away. He sighed as she turned to face him, but as she did, he was gone. "And what do you mean "I don't know how to play"" He said, reappearing behind her. It appeared that Ruen was no longer there, gone off to find something funner to play with. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1